<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selina's little Stray by HUNTRESSKINNIE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176416">Selina's little Stray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE'>HUNTRESSKINNIE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Jason Todd, Baby Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Jason Todd is Robin, Other, Protective Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake is alone at home, no es gracioso que todas mis historias las suba en la madrugada cuando debería estar haciendo tarea?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando Selina lo soltó Tim lucia como un pequeño gatito, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos azules brillando ante la luna, como un pequeño extraviado y Selina nunca abandonaba a los extraviados."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The cat and the Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mansión Drake estaba a un lado de la mansión Wayne y en uno de los barrios burgueses de Gotham, por lo cual Selina tuvo que ser mucho más cuidadosa de lo habitual. </p><p>Su objetivo estaba claro, la caja fuerte y las joyas de Janet Drake, en especial cierto colgante con una esmeralda del tamaño de sus mano, no podían culparla por ir a la mansión de una de las parejas más ricas de Gotham a buscar principalmente un dije, era conocido en toda la ciudad que Catwoman tenía un gusto especial por la bisutería u objetos brillantes.</p><p>Al subir al tejado de la mansión, con pasos elegantes, Catwoman llegó al techo cristal de la residencia, debajo de ella podía observar una hermosa biblioteca de ensueño, llena de libros y cojines de primera. Usando sus garras abrió una entrada en el vidrio, cayendo de pie mientras flexionaba sus nudillos. No había que preocuparse por ser vista por alguien o algo parecido, los guardias de seguridad solo hacían patrulla fuera de la casa y los Drake normalmente pasaban al menos 10 meses del año paseando por el mundo y en ese momento debían estar en Paris para una gala de quien sabe qué.</p><p>Se dirigió a la habitación principal, no muy lejos de la biblioteca y entró sigilosamente, el cuarto estaba hermosamente adornado, con una cama Kingsize, un ropero enorme y un tocador de caoba pulida. Selina se acercó al tocador, sacando las innumerables joyas pero no encontrando su preciada esmeralda, de ella salió un pequeño bufido pero pensó que tal vez simplemente estaría en la caja fuerte con el dinero en efectivo.</p><p>Los Drake eran más predecibles de lo que Selina esperaba, su caja fuerte se encontraba en su armario, en un compartimento detrás de las cajas de zapatos de la señora Drake y los repetitivos esmoquins del señor Drake. Selina probó con la contraseña varias veces, las primeras siendo los cumpleaños de la pareja, Error luego el cumpleaños del pequeño hijo de estos, Timothy, Error.</p><p>Cuando Selina iba a probar con el día en que la pareja se conoció –extrañamente, eso estaba en su página de Wikipedia– una pequeña mano apareció a su lado, y tocando cuatro números la caja fuerte ésta finalmente se abrió. Selina se volteó para enfrentar a la otra persona en la habitación encontrándose con un pequeño niño de unos diez o nueve años, cabello oscuro y ojos azules enormes, que le recordaban a los pequeños gatitos que aveces aparecían en sus ventana por un poco de comida.</p><p>El niño tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y ojos brillantes, debía ser el hijo de los Drake, Timothy. Esa fue la primera alarma de Selina, ¿Qué hacía un niño tan pequeño solo en casa? Ella se había asegurado de poner alarmas en los portones de la mansión, si había un cambio de planes y la familia regresaba repentinamente –Lo cual era imposible–ella lo sabría.</p><p>–Si me enseñas como forzar una cerradura puedo mostrarte donde mi madre guarda sus joyas favoritas.– Timothy Drake, en pijama y con una mano en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra comía una galleta la observaba calmado, como si el haber atrapado a Catwoman intentando robar las joyas de la familia fuera algo de todos los días.</p><p>–¿Qué haces aquí, bonito?– pregunto Selina dirigiendo toda su atención al joven frente a ella mientras lo detallaba, su contextura era pequeña y delgada, piel como la leche y pestañas largas. –¿No deberías estar al otro lado del mundo con tus padres?–</p><p>El niño levantó los hombros perezosamente, dando un pequeño bostezo. –Mis padres dicen que soy lo suficientemente grande como para quedarme solo–</p><p>–Hasta donde recuerdo ellos se fueron a Europa hace cuatro meses. Ningún niño debería quedarse tanto tiempo solo–</p><p>–No estoy solo, la señora Mac viene a cocinar a menudo la comida de la semana y supongo que viste a los guardias en el jardín.– El bufido de Selina no fue muy simulado, aunque luego observó al niño con interés.</p><p>–¿Donde dijiste que estaban las joyas de tu madre, bonito?–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim es un pequeño genio y es hora que todos lo sepan, maldición.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es bastante corto así que pueden considerar esto un mini capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–¿Qué?– </p><p>El rostro de Tim estaba sonrojado ante la mujer frente a él, habían estado conversando en el balcón de la mansión que daba la vista a la ciudad, hasta que Tim lo dijo.</p><p>–Tim tú....¿Cómo? ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo?–</p><p>–El mes pasado usted apareció en una gala junto a Bruce Wayne, usando una de las joyas de mi madre, fue fácil luego darse cuenta.– dijo el jovencito, con ganas de que se lo comiera la tierra o algo parecido.</p><p>–Lo haz sabido durante un mes...– </p><p>–¡Lo lamento señorita Kyle! No quería incomodarla así que jamás lo mencioné.– </p><p>Selina tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, desde la vergüenza por ser tan obvia, lo suficiente como para que un niño de 10 años se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era, hasta el orgullo, porque para lo pequeño que era Tim el niño ya era un completo genio, había logrado lo que montones de policías y organizaciones habían intentado por años, maldición, este niño había visto el periódico dos días después de conocerla y ya había descubierto su identidad, Batman al menos duró un mes.</p><p>–Está...bien, bonito. ¿Querrías continuar tus lecciones de hurto?– Tim asintió emocionado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You got me, kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim no es solo un niño rico con un capricho.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su intento de robo a la mansión Drake se había convertido en el inicio de una amistad, Tim Drake era un gran conversador y tenía aires de una adultez y madures que aún no tenía por completo, también era un joven increíblemente inteligente para su edad, pero la juventud también venía con algo más que inocencia, curiosidad.</p><p>La curiosidad y el asombro infantil habían llevado a Tim Drake a un tejado de un edificio en la zona baja de Gotham, con una cámara y una pequeña capucha a tomar fotos de los vigilantes locales, Batman y Robin.</p><p>Selina se había enterado del pequeño hobby de Tim semanas antes, cuando una noche, luego de sus largas conversaciones el pequeño había caído rendido en sus brazos y ella lo había llevado a su cama, en ese momento observó el mural del cuarto de Tim dedicado a sus fotos, habían montones de fotografías de los vigilantes, conectadas por hilos rojos y recortes de periódicos. Ella lo confrontó por esto, rogándole que no saliera a las calles por el peligro que se avecinaba si seguía haciéndolo, Tim le respondió con una petición.</p><p>–Enséñame.– sus manos estaban en pequeños puños y sus ojos brillantes.</p><p>–¿Qué?– Selina preguntó, su máscara y lentes de Catwoman en la mesa a su lado.</p><p>–Los trucos, saltar de un edificio a otro, trepar así de rápido, dar un buen golpe, Señorita Kyle, conviertame en su protegido.– Los ojos de Tim eran determinados y feroces, diferentes a los calmados ojos que Tim tenía usualmente. </p><p>Selina tragó saliva, para luego dar una despedida rápida e irse de la mansión.</p><p>Volviendo al presente, Catwoman volvía de robar un diamante muy bonito y algunas pulseras con rubíes incrustados de la joyería cercana cuando encontró a Tim. En el suelo, a donde Tim dirigía su cámara, Catwoman observó a Robin luchar contra uno de los secuaces de Two Face, el rostro de Tim era un poema, parecía emocionado y sus ojos brillaban, parecido a la primera vez que logró forzar la cerradura de una caja fuerte sin la ayuda de Selina, se veía muy feliz.</p><p>–¿Por qué no te acercas y le hablas?– Selina finalmente le habló, había estado a unos pasos de Tim todo el tiempo, pero el niño parecía muy distraído observando al joven maravilla como para notarla hasta ahora.</p><p>–¡Señorita Cat!–dijo el niño, un poco asustado por la aparición repentina de Catwoman, aún así logró mantener la compostura y el volumen de su voz lo suficientemente para que Robin no los viera.</p><p>–Tim, te pedí una sola cosa. Quédate en casa, fuera del peligro ¿Y qué hiciste?– Tim parecía un poco culpable, pero Selina lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se arrepentía de nada.</p><p>–Salí de casa hacia el peligro.– su voz sonaba culpable, pero él no se arrepentía y Selina lo sabía.</p><p>El suspiro de Selina hizo que Tim levantara la cabeza, parecía haber visto una oportunidad. </p><p>–¿Haz pensado en mi propuesta?– El cansancio en los ojos de Selina fue obvio pero Tim no se detuvo en darle los mejores ojos de gatito que tenía.</p><p>–Tim.–</p><p>–¿Qué?–</p><p>–Ya conoces mi respuesta, llevo diciéndote que no lo haré por meses.– Los ojos de Tim parecieron caer ante la sentencia de Selina.</p><p>–¡Pero Cat!– Tim farfulló.</p><p>~</p><p>En el suelo, a un lado de ese mismo edificio, Robin sintió haber escuchado algo, alguien. Miro hacia el cielo para ver a un niño pequeño cerca del final del edificio, Jason se alertó y escaló para ir por el niño, el problema fue que cuando llegó no había nadie. A su comunicador llegó una llamada de Batman a algunas cuadras de distancia, dio una última mirada sospechosa al techo del edificio antes de irse, lo más extraño fue que esa voz le sonó muy conocida.</p><p>~</p><p>Selina había escondido a Tim cuando este gritó, evitando que el niño maravilla los viera, ella no necesitaba a uno de los boy scouts de Bruce tras ella esa noche.</p><p>–Cat....– Selina suspiró ante el llamado de Tim, poniéndose de la altura del pequeño, revolviendo el cabello de este Selina lo observó, dándole a Tim una oportunidad para continuar.</p><p>–Se que parezco solo un niño rico sin padres que se interesen por él y que tiene una capricho pero en serio quiero hacer esto, sentir la adrenalina, la emoción, como tú.– Tim hizo una pausa. –Y quiero que sepas que aunque me lo niegues voy a seguir haciéndolo, es tu decisión si lo hago con entrenamiento o no.–</p><p>Las palabras de Tim se ahogaron en su garganta cuando Selina lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>–Me tienes acorralada, bonito.– Cuando Selina lo soltó Tim lucia como un pequeño gatito, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos azules brillando ante la luna, como un pequeño extraviado y Selina nunca abandonaba a los extraviados.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>